sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Aidan Adelman
Name: Aidan Adelman Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Fashion, theater, shopping with his mother, lacrosse, exercise Appearance: Aidan stands at a towering 6'3 (191 cm); weighing a healthy weight of 190 pounds (86 kgs). Due to consistent daily exercise, Aidan's weight is primarily made up of muscle, though there is a small splattering of fat hanging around his midsection. His daily efforts at the gym are mostly apparent on his upper body, giving Aidan noticeable chest and arm muscles. His leg muscles are comparatively slender, only being worked upon during lacrosse training. Aidan's square face is framed by a closely cropped blonde beard, which grows in jagged patches. Though he spends effort to keep his facial hair leveled, his hair growth hasn't quite equalized, giving him patches of longer hair on one side of his beard. No mustache rests on top of Aidan's plump lips, which are equally thick on top as they are on the bottom. Directly above his lips, his wide, bulbous nose is fixated on his face. The bridge of the nose curves inwards, sloping from his jutting brow down to the prominent rounded tip. Perhaps his most notable feature are his cerulean blue eyes. His furrowed brow gives his eyes a constant serious look to them. His eyebrows are carefully framed and cut, on one occasion having been professionally threaded. His blonde hair is the result of Ukrainian genetics, which he is quite thankful for. Aidan keeps his short hair gelled up in a fauxhawk fashion, which mimics a traditional mohawk, without shearing the sides of the scalp. On very rare occasions, Aidan's shaggy hair is left unkept and untreated. Also by virtue of his Ukrainian genetics, Aidan's skin tone is very pale. Though he spends a great deal of time outside, Aidan must be diligent in applying sunblock in order to avoid sunburn. While otherwise free of any other marring, Aidan's cheeks have a small flush of redness. Due to a case of prerosacea, Aidan's cheeks are permanently affixed with redness, looking like a small case of blushing. Triggered by a number of factors, the redness on Aidan's face can bridge between his cheeks, spreading redness across his nose, his eyelids, and a splotch on his chin when agitated. On onset of a particularly sensitive, painful case, Aidan has a prescription of topical cream used for treatment of the occasional flares. Aidan takes very particular pride in the clothing he wears, styling his selections based off of whatever is projected on ads from magazines. An admitted shoe addiction, Aidan has a cycle of nineteen shoes that he routinely wears, varying from expensive leather dress shoes, to relatively more simple boating shoes, Aidan enjoys dressing like a businessman. He matches his outfits with his shoes, having a plethora of collared dress shirts, starched dress slacks, and a few form fitting vests. Due to his pale complexion, Aidan opts for bright pastel tones, a favorite being a vibrant shade of mint. On Casting Day, Aidan wore an orchid pink Brioni dress shirt, stripped with thin cream white colored vertical lines, starched white Hugo Boss Callum trousers, sandy brown Ralph Lauren boat shoes, and an ash gray linen vest also from Ralph Lauren. Due to a last minute decision to bring a coat on a particularly cool morning, Aidan has a mismatching black L.L Bean peacoat that stops just past his hips. Biography: Aidan Daniel Adelman was born on October 2nd, 2003 at Southern Hills Hospital in Las Vegas, Nevada. Despite wanting to have Aidan born at home with a trained midwife, Tatiana Hrytsenko went into premature labor while out shopping for baby clothes. Tatiana was horrified upon arrival at the hospital to hear that she would require an immediate caesarean section in order to deliver her son. During labor, Aidan had shifted in utero, putting him at risk for a transverse delivery. Despite her previous intentions of having a home birth, Tatiana relented, and Aidan was delivered at 1:38pm in the hospital's maternity wing. Mordechai “Morty” Adelman, Aidan's father, was across state lines in New Mexico, for work related purposes. After surgery, the only family Aidan was welcomed by was his exhausted mother, his then two year old sister, Alyssa, and the children's caretaker and maid. Despite a brief two-night stay in the hospital stay due to concerns of slight jaundice post delivery and general observation for a pre-mature birth, Aidan was allowed to return home with his family. The Adelman family consisted of Morty Adelman, a fourty-seven year old casino entrepreneur, his second wife, twenty-one years his junior, Tatiana Hrytsenko, and their first child together, Alyssa. Though not a traditional family, Morty did well to provide for his children and his Ukrainian-American wife. Though Morty Adelman was a Florida native, he'd moved to Las Vegas in his early twenties after graduating with a dual-degree of Business and Finance from Duke University. Determined to make money in the casino world, Morty's shrewd business eye gave him a competitive edge as a casino promoter and event planner in Las Vegas. Working with big name casinos such as MGM Grand and Paris, Morty's prowess earned him sizable income. Initially starting out as a business aide, Morty earned connections that enabled him to envision his real passion; opening his own casino. At the age of thirty-eight, Morty opened his own casino and restaurant right off of the Las Vegas boardwalk. The modest casino had financial backing from powerful associates within the industry. On May 20th, 1991, the Hunter's Casino and Restaurant opened its doors to gamblers and diners. A huge financial risk on the part of Morty and his associates, he had strong feelings that this casino would be a success. Despite an initial moderate success, the establishment soon ran into logistical problems. Despite Morty's abilities with promotion and planning, he was unable to plan for long term problems with the casino and in 1995, a mere four years after opening, the Hunter's Casino and restaurant was forced to close its doors. The stress of a failing business, along with personal conflicts, added intolerable tension in Morty's first marriage to Esther Kaufman. On the same year as the closure of his casino, the couple divorced after eleven years of marriage. Feeling relatively hopeless, Morty was in an emotional slump for the remainder of the 1990's. In addition to changing his personal life dramatically, Morty became suddenly very conservative in business practices. It was a dramatic shift from the bold, risk-taking businessman that had once had so much success. However, at a grand New Year's Eve party on the eve of the new millennium, Morty eyed an attractive twenty-two year old from across the bar. Despite her attempts to play coy and seemingly uninterested, Morty eventually received her number and her name. By the start of the new millennium, Tatiana and Morty had a rapidly progressing romance. Within ten months of meeting each other, the two were wed on Saturday, November 11th, 2000. A month after the wedding, Tatiana was pregnant with their first child, Alyssa. A mere two years later, their second child Aidan was born. Feeling empowered from his successes in his personal life, Morty once again started taking risks in business. By 2008, Morty had completely recovered from the financial blow of the Hunter's Casino and Restaurant. By that year, SOTF-TV was starting to become an international sensation. Though only two seasons in, the show captured public attention like no other show had in recent history. Casinos all over the strip had had running pools for contestants of the program, but nothing organized. When Morty's close friend, and COO of a famous casino, had casually discussed the marketability of the program, Morty surprised him with a pitch. The pair had then created an international computerized gambling system that tied in directly with the SOTF-TV program. Within the fourth season, the pair had made back the entire cost of setting up and developing such a grand system. Around the turn of the decade, Morty felt tired with the Las Vegas lifestyle. He'd made tremendous money working with the Las Vegas casinos, but the hectic, fast past lifestyle began to be taxing on the older man. He'd had little time away from work to spend with his children, and felt that he was missing out on their development. With the substantial money he'd made in the recent years, Morty again decided to revisit his dream. Deciding to reopen the Hunter Casino and Restaurant, Morty made one substantial change to his plan. Instead of creating a competing casino in Las Vegas, he would move his establishment across state lines to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Though there was some established casinos in the area, there had not yet been a casino based around the show on everyone's lips: SOTF-TV. During the summer of 2011, Morty decided to move the family from their comfortable life in Las Vegas outwards to Albuquerque. Morty promised that the move would be better for their children financially and socially. He'd believed that Las Vegas wasn't a particularly good area to raise children in, and opted to instead bring his family with him to Albuquerque. Despite Tatiana's hesitance to move her family on a whim, she agreed that the move would benefit the children better, and thus relented. Aidan, then eight, had made many friends in school. Particularly popular with the female students of his grade, Aidan had an established life in Las Vegas. Despite how much he wished to stay in Las Vegas, Aidan didn't have a choice in the matter. Before the move, Aidan and his sister Alyssa had been popular students during their elementary and middle school. Both siblings had managed to find major roles in school productions. In Aidan's first starring role, he starred alongside his sister in Peter Pan, playing the titular role while his sister played Wendy. As Aidan had always been an energetic and theatrical, school plays served as a vehicle for him to shine and stand out among his peers. Though Morty was often busy and had very little time for his family, he always made sure to attend the productions that Aidan starred in. Though Alyssa grew out of her energetic stage, Aidan relished in being the center of the attention. Not only did he get positive attention from his mother, but he also received attention from his father. After the Adelman family had relocated to Albuquerque, Aidan's personality shifted. A dramatic and relatively sudden relocation proved to be very taxing on the eight-year-old. Aidan became more socially withdrawn and anxious about the situation. It became hard for him to make new friends during the first year. Being a sudden transplant into the public school system during his 4th grade, was difficult. The other children already had long lasting friendships, and Aidan found it hard to break into these strong friendships. His sister Alyssa, being a constant friend in elementary school, was now a sixth grader, and therefore a middle schooler. There was no real theater at this new school, and no real way for him to stand out and make friends. Aidan would start his own middle school with his mother as his best friend. Tatiana worried about her son's inability to make friends during this period. The formerly bright and energetic boy was withdrawn and prone to periods of anxiety. Every time Aidan complained that he was too sick to attend school, Tatiana let her son stay home with her, despite knowing that he was simply avoiding going back to school. Tatiana didn't understand exactly what was going on in her child's head, but she wished to protect him from unpleasantness as much as she could. It was at the advice of Aidan's 5th grade teacher that Tatiana found a childhood psychologist based in the area for him. A move to a private school and a weekly session with the therapist seemed to do wonders for Aidan's happiness. Although Morty had intended to foster a closer relationship between himself and his family, his commitments to his associates in Las Vegas continually kept him traveling between the two locations. When he was home in Albuquerque, he was constantly working at the casino. Aidan missed a relationship with his father. During elementary school, Morty was usually in attendance for Aidan's performances in school plays. Figuring that this would be a way to reach out to his father, Aidan auditioned and secured the lead role in the middle school production of Bye Bye Birdie. When Aidan went to tell his father, Morty callously responded that at his age, theater was too flamboyant and that he should focus on something more traditionally masculine, like sports. Aidan was initially devastated that his father grew disinterested in something that he'd enjoyed, but Aidan eventually relented. At the start of seventh grade, Aidan started to join a number of sports teams, looking for something that both excited him, and would interest his father. By the spring quarter of that year, Aidan started to play Lacrosse. The sport called for a great deal of energy to keep up with, yet it enthralled him. Not only was it active enough to sate his active drive, but it captured the attention of Morty, who praised his son for accomplishments on the team. The remaining year of middle school was occupied by Aidan's involvement on the lacrosse team. Due to a sudden growth spurt between seventh and eighth grade, Aidan graduated from a decent player, to a star player. His height granted him distance and length that his shorter teammates lacked. By the time high school was set to begin, Morty had a change of heart about Aidan's schooling. Though the private school taught grades six through twelve, Morty thought that it would be a better move to send him to Davison Secondary School. The school was rapidly gaining some clout as a rigid academic setting that could breed strong applicants for college. Morty dreamed of sending his children to Duke University, much like he had, so the move to the more strenuous school seemed an appropriate move. Tatiana opposed withdrawing their son from a place where he was happy, but Aidan agreed to the transfer. It would make Morty proud to have his son at such a good school, and Aidan was willing to make that happen. Alyssa attended public high school as her strides in school seemed enough to put her in the running for Duke admission, which left Aidan alone as he started his Freshman year of high school at Davison. At this school, he felt that he could balance life as an athlete, making his father proud, and partake in theater, which he enjoyed. Within the same week during the first month of high school, Aidan found himself on both the tennis team and having a small part in the first quarter production of Cats. Aidan thrived on the stage as well as off stage, working as both an actor and a stagehand. Behind the scenes, Aidan fell in love with the theatrical make up and the fashion that went behind making the show come to life. Though Aidan had always been interested in what he'd worn, this year marked a dramatic escalation in his interest in clothing and fashion. Suddenly he turned the pages of his sister's gossip magazines, combing through the ads and constructing the image that he wished to emulate. Tatiana, who'd been her son's closest friend as a child, found even more common ground to bond with her son. The two often went out shopping together, heading to high end retailers and leaving with bags of new clothes. By the end of his Freshman year, Aidan's life was rife with changes. He'd grown to a very solid six feet, puberty had graced him with coarse body hair sprawling from the center of his chest, and given rise to a skin complexion. Originally thought to be acne, the more products that his dermatologist had prescribed to remedy the redness on his cheeks, the more agitated and inflamed his cheeks felt. Inflammation would typically flare up whenever he exercised heavily, became stressed, or took a hot shower. After months of failed acne treatments, the dermatologist ultimately decided that Aidan had prerosachea. Currently, the treatment for his affliction is a topically applied tretinoin and a supplementary azelaic acid. He also takes Advil periodically for it's anti-inflammatory purposes. Though his cheeks look permanently blushed, a simple coating of foundation and powder can conceal most redness. In addition to the physical changes that puberty facilitated, the end of freshman year also marked the first time that Aidan questioned his sexuality. He'd been somewhat effeminate in his youth, in both interest and mannerisms, but Morty kept telling him that he'd grow out of it. Puberty had not made his voice deepen very much, in fact leaving a stereotypical lisp. Seeing the other guys on the sports team have interest in the cheerleaders further complicated the issue for Aidan. He started to wonder when he'd have that vested interest in girls like his teammates. By the start of sophomore year, Aidan decided that he wasn't straight. Though he hadn't used the term gay as an identity at the time, he drew distinct parallels between what he thought was normal, and what he was. The first quarter of sophomore year was very stressful for Aidan. His conflicts about his identity left him feeling very sullen and once again withdrawn. Even his relationship with his mother had begun to grow a bit strained, in large part due to Morty's active protests that Tatiana coddled their son too much. Aidan used schoolwork as well as his extracurricular activities to keep his mind off of the internal debate. It was during this period that Aidan began to experience a series of panic attacks. Usually these onset attacks would come about while studying late at night back at home, but one particularly bad one occurred during an algebra test. Knowing that her son was again emotionally struggling, Tatiana urged him to speak with his psychologist about the issues that were causing such turmoil. Taking his mother's concerned advice, Aidan was able to come out to his psychologist. In treatment of his developing anxiety and depression, he was given a dual prescription for low doses of clonazepam on onset of anxious attacks, and a serotonin-norepinephrine reuptake inhibitor. Together with the drug therapy as well as communication, Aidan had taken steps to overcome his problems. As an outlet for his stress, Aidan has taken to training in between seasons. Though he originally took up weight training as a means of stress relief, he's now incorporated it into daily life, taking satisfaction in a strenuous workout. Primarily Aidan focuses on cardio through a run on a treadmill and upper body strength with weight lifting. Since Aidan relies on his upper arm strength to toss the lacrosse ball and to wield his crosse, Aidan primarily focuses on his arm and chest muscles. At this stage in lifting, Aidan can bench just over 200 lbs (90.7 kgs). While he doesn't ignore his core and legs, they are built upon on off days, occasionally neglected outright. As a result, while his arms are thick and defined, his core is somewhat softer, and his legs are significantly slimmer. Currently, Aidan has fully come out to about a dozen close friends and family. His older sister Alyssa and his mother Tatiana were the first two people he openly came out to. Both women were active in their support and love for Aidan, encouraging him to come out to more friends. At school, those who don't know probably have some idea due to his vested interest in fashion and theater, as well as his generally flamboyant mannerisms. The only person that Aidan still feels he must keep his sexuality a secret from is his father. Aidan doesn't want to ruin the image of the all-star Duke athlete and scholar that Morty has envisioned for his son. Being gay, Aidan feels, would complicate things. His relationship with his father is still somewhat distant, only being bolstered by accomplishments in school or on the sports field. His mother has tried to convince Morty to have more of an involvement in his son's life, but Morty continues to be chronically busy. Outside of school, Aidan visits his father at work from time to time. Morty currently acts as an at-large CEO to the reopened Hunter's Casino and Restaurant outside of Albuquerque. When Morty is home SOTF-TV dominates a great deal of his interest. Though Aidan doesn't like the idea behind SOFT-TV, he willingly watches the show that captures his father's interest. Perhaps it is because of his father's absence in Aidan's life that he's developed an attraction to older men. On a phone application, Aidan has maintained casual relationships with a number of older men from the local area. Far from a typical definition of a boyfriend, Aidan has an active sexual relationship with a thirty-six year old paramedic from North Valley, New Mexico. Though he lies about his age, pretending to be the consenting age of eighteen, he can open up to this man in ways he never could with his father. Tatiana knows that a boyfriend exists, but Aidan has been very hesitant with the details about the relationship. As long as he's seemingly not at risk, and returns home at a pre-determined hour, Tatiana allows her son the freedom to have a boyfriend that he feels he must keep concealed. At the time of casting, Aidan had been working hard studying for the SAT tests. Meeting with a tutor since the beginning of Junior year, Aidan had scored exceptionally well on the standardized testing. Math, an area which had always been a particular strength of Aidan's, had the highest score. English, which in school had been potentially his weakest subject, is something that he still needs to work hard on. Morty strongly encourages Aidan to consider a business and finance major, due to his interest in mathematics, but Aidan still isn't sure if that's the correct path for him to take. Though Tatiana tries to keep Aidan from getting too worked up over his scores and his college major, to him, it feels like a matter of life and death. Advantages: Aidan's rigorous exercise has granted him impressive upper body strength. In a competitive setting, he can wield a melee weapon with impressive strength. His practice in Lacrosse has trained him to make quick, rapid strikes with the crosse. Running has also granted him with some stamina, allowing him to survive a prolonged chase, or the ability to do the chasing. His theatrical and colorful personality has made Aidan pretty popular in school, so alliances with friends shouldn't be a problem to form. Disadvantages: Aidan's panic attacks would be significantly exacerbated within the program. Without proper medication, his panic can be crippling and his depression can be overwhelming. Aidan also has a mild case of prerosachea, while not debilitating, it can provide some irritation if not properly managed. Designated Number: Cyan Stingrays 5 (CS5). ---- Designated Weapon: Full Set of Team Bandannas Mentor Comment:'' "Mr. Adelman seems most likely, given the team composition, to fall into the role of generalist or backup. His mental issues leave him somewhat unreliable, but he seems otherwise to be largely competent, and he could easily make up for an early loss of one of the other team members, taking on whatever needs doing. Better still, his weapon gives the entire team more options for avenues besides overt competition."'' Evaluations Handled By: 'Shangela, Mini_Help '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Remained in a Danger Zone '''Collected Weapons: '''Full Set of Team Bandannas (designated weapon), Zastava M70AB2 (from Leah Bissard) '''Allies: 'Laura Mason, Lucia del Pirlo 'Enemies: 'Gene Steward 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' Aidan first awoke in the casino, at first overcome with despair. This deepened upon discovering his assigned weapon, a set of team bandannas, which offered possibilities for deception but were useless for actual combat. He asked his mentor about his chances, but received no immediate reply, and soon became aware of another student also waking up: Laura Mason. Aidan called out to her, telling her to come out so they could talk, and Laura did so. The pair introduced themselves, but their conversation was soon interrupted by a voice calling out from deeper in the building, claiming to be Laura's mentor and stating that she'd been given the wrong weapon and should report to the beach to receive a new one; Laura's actual mentor, however, quickly shot down the voice down. Aidan used his bandannas to feign allegiance to Laura's team, and pretended to leave the building with her, causing the culprit, Gene Steward, to come out of his restroom hiding place. Aidan and Laura had not departed, however, and Aidan got the drop on Gene, pinning the boy. Gene claimed that he had just been trying to get the others out of the building so he could safely leave the restroom. Aidan did not buy Gene's explanation, and directed Laura to search the boy's belongings, confiscating half of his supplies as well as anything potentially dangerous. Laura did so, and the pair then let Gene go, directing him to get away from the building as they could no longer trust him. Gene departed, and Aidan struggled briefly with guilt at taking the boy's belongings, realizing that in doing so he had doomed Gene to much hardship, but forced himself to project an attitude of confidence and soon left himself, with Laura in tow. The pair made their way to the sports center, hearing the first announcement while they traveled, with Aidan becoming disheartened by the deaths of a number of his friends. Aidan took the lead, and soon discovered two girls, Leah Bissard and Lucia del Pirlo, each of whom had scored a kill on the first day. He tried to comfort both of the girls and avoid escalating the situation, separating them and managing to temporarily calm Lucia, while Laura stayed off to the side. Aidan pretended to be on Lucia's team, and things seemed to be progressing well, until Leah made a sudden move, spooking the paranoid Lucia into shooting her. This threw Laura into a panic, but Aidan did his best to get the situation under control. He immediately concocted an excuse for Lucia, partially to smooth things over and partially to convince himself, but Lucia's reactions soon convinced him that she was already far over the edge. He tried to warn Laura away, but the girl was unwilling to abandon Aidan. Thinking quickly, he suggested that they could come up with a way to escape, promising to do his best to save Lucia and the rest of their classmates, which finally managed to pacify Lucia somewhat. The group cleaned themselves up, with Aidan taking advantage of the time when the girls were out of the room to claim Leah's rifle. He spoke briefly to his family back home, then rallied the others, suggesting they stay put overnight. After the next morning's announcement, the group set off in search of supplies, with a particular sense of urgency given the revelation that Gene had killed. The trio made their way to the Aqua-Museum, and as they approached, Aidan heard voices calling out. He recognized one as belonging to his friend Will, and hurried his pace, but soon realized that Gene was also there; it was in fact Gene who Aidan first saw. He held Gene at gunpoint, demanding answers, and Gene admitted that he had attacked Will. Bella Bianchi soon appeared following Gene, and called out as the boy attacked Aidan, grappling with him over the gun. Their brawl remained close-ranged, with Aidan firing into the ceiling but unable to bring his weapon to bear on Gene. Finally, Aidan managed to get a good blow in, but before he could shoot, the boy called out, claiming he knew how to escape and telling Aidan that he'd be a hypocrite to attack anyways. Aidan wasn't able to bring himself to shoot Gene, and so the boy fled, taunting Aidan as he did. Aidan moved past Bella, Lucia, and Yagmur Tekindor (who he had not previously noticed) and to Will's side, but found that the boy had been badly beaten by Gene. Will called Aidan his best friend, and then passed away, leaving Aidan distraught. Cathryn Bailey also arrived on the scene, coming from deeper in the museum, and the rest tried to figure out what to do, with Bella and Yagmur determining to go after Gene. Aidan pointed them in the direction that the boy had gone, but his attention remained upon Will's death. At some point in the proceedings, Laura had fled, and now Cathryn and Lucia had a confrontation over the latter's killing of Leah, who had been a close friend of Cathryn's. Both soon departed, leaving Aidan alone for a long spell. Finally, the third announcement played, marking his location a Danger Zone. Aidan's mentor spoke to him as he cradled Will's body, encouraging him to consider leaving but accepting his right to choose to do otherwise. Aidan briefly considered it, but elected to remain with Will, allowing his collar to detonate. 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: *''"Some fucking winner I am."'' - Aidan apprises his situation with pessimism *''"So mentor. I don’t know who you are, but you’re making some coin keeping me alive, huh? Y-you’re watching this feed. Who’s in here? A-Am I completely fucked?"'' - Aidan queries his mentor as to his chances *''"You think you can fucking trick us? Trying to make us run around outside, catch our deaths from frostbite, all while you stuck around here smug as fuck?"'' - Aidan expresses his displeasure over Gene's attempted trickery *''"Laura, doll, search his bag. Take anything that’ll help us out. Leave about half of the food and stuff in there. Just take out anything sharper than a hard-boiled egg."'' - Aidan directs Laura to loot Gene's bag *''"I know you’re scared, Gene. I’m not fucking heartless. But we just can’t trust you. Not here, not after your little performance."'' - Aidan tells Gene to leave following the boy's attempted deception *''"Hun, you should drink some water. Just, breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth. We’re friends here, okay?"'' - Aidan attempts to calm Lucia del Pirlo *''"I-It’s okay. She was running right towards us. It’s okay. It was an accident, Laura! Right girl? An accident."'' - Aidan provides an excuse for Lucia's killing of Leah Bissard *''"Escape is possible, doll. We could make it back home. You, me. Will Brackenrig, everybody from Davison. We aren’t bad people. We don’t deserve to be in this cold, tacky ass luau version of hell they call 'tv.'"'' - Aidan promises Lucia that they'll find a way out of the game *''"You know, I always thought you were a bad actor. You were always too stiff, too committed. It always seemed like an act with you. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you were fucked since day one. Were you always this type of person? Someone with so much hate, so much ugly inside? People don’t just kill with such… such a…blasé attitude about this."'' - Aidan confronts Gene in the wake of the latter's killings *''"I think . . . I think he might try to kill more. Go for ten kills. You guys. You have to stop him."'' - Aidan tells Bella and Yagmur to stop Gene Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Aidan, in chronological order Sandbox: *Wintour Watch *Going Shopping~ *Melodrama *Henshaw *Glamazon SOTF-TV: *Speechless *Gravity *The Jellies Experience Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Aidan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I liked Aidan a lot, and think he's one of TV2's more underrated characters. Aidan managed to deal in moral ambiguity without coming off as secretly reprehensible; in fact, I'd say at the end of the day he falls more into the category of protagonist than villain. This is especially intriguing given his status as a manipulator with some real moments of selfishness, and I think seeing that sort of nuanced handling of questionable character traits was really cool. In fact, I think nuance is a good way to describe Aidan's biggest strengths as a character; he's never predictable and tends to reveal greater depth and complexity in every scene he's in, constantly challenging the reader's idea of who he is even as each of his actions seems in keeping with all that's come before. There are, of course, a few weaknesses to Aidan as well. I'd say the biggest (putting aside the eventual inactivity that prematurely truncated his story) is probably that his Sandbox threads are fairly unremarkable or abortive compared to what comes after; they give an alright starting picture of Aidan and the barest bones of a few of his important relationships, but not much more. He also has a few moments where he covers so much space in the course of a single post that the rest of the thread doesn't really keep up; Aidan's posts are always full of stuff happening, but sometimes there's so much of it compared to what's going on with those around him that he can feel a bit unmoored. Frankly, though, that's a pretty refreshing quibble compared to the wide range of characters around this time who don't deliver on the promise of minimalism; most of the time, I'd far rather see a character's posts be jam-packed with things than devoid of content. I really do think it's a shame we didn't get to see Aidan's story reach its natural conclusion. He was only in three threads, but they were quite substantial, and his story had momentum and tons of potential. As it is, I hope he gets a little bit of a reexamination as time goes on, because there's an awful lot to unpack, and I think it's very much worth the effort. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters